dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Bunnyman
Bunnymen '''are neutral creatures who live underground. They spawn from Rabbit Hutches which look like giant Carrots. These Hutches can be built by the player both under and above-ground. If a Bunnyman is above ground during the day, he will fall asleep like a Pig does when trapped outside at night. When found naturally, Bunnymen often live in small villages and can commonly be found fighting other Cave-dwellers. When killed, Bunnymen drop 2 Carrots and 1 Meat or 1 Bunny Puff. Bunnymen can be convinced to follow a character in exchange for Carrots. When a friendly Bunnyman is nearby Sanity will slowly increase much like Pig followers. Behavior '''Bunnymen '''are hostile to any meat-eating creature which includes the player should they be carrying or pick up any Meats or Meat Crock Pot Foods, as well as Eggs. This includes Monster Meat and Batilisk Wings which are easily found underground.They will also attack if the player kills somthing eg: a spider in front of them. When attacked, Bunnymen will flee and regenerate their health when it gets low. Unlike Pigs, they do not use a kiting fighting style. Like other creatures who live in groups Bunnymen will defend each other when attacked. If the player attacked a bunnyman when allied with the other bunnymen, the allied one would help to kill the one that the player targeted. When allled with bunnymen, they may sleep outside their hutches at day (Like Pigs do i.e. when building bunny hutches on the ground). If the player is being attacked even at day. they would wake up and protect the player. Bunnymen would not attack the player when carrying Tallbird eggs. Hunting If you have problems getting to the '''Bunnyman you could just bring some meat and it will attack you. When hunting bunnymen they will run away when their health drops low. When they start running away the easiest way to get them is to either corner them or take them down with blow/fire dart or a boomerang. My opinion is to use the boomerang becuase its the cheapest of the range weapons and if you do choose to corner them above ground you could lose the drops into the sea. Beardlords :Main Article: Beardlord When the player's Sanity drops below 80, Bunnymen (like normal surface rabbits) will become Beardlords. In this form, they make raspy, distorted growling noises, rather than their normal sounds. They will also periodically display a growling animation, where they show their teeth and raise their arms threateningly. Oddly enough, Beardlords walk instead of hopping. Beardlords can be befriended with a Carrot in the same manner as normal Bunnymen, and will give the same localized sanity boost. However, when following the player, they will run with raised arms, similar to the chasing pattern of a Werepig. In addtion, when attacking enemies, Beardlords will use an overhand clawing motion similar to the way the Werepig attacks. When killed, beardlords drop two Beard Hair and one Meat . Trivia *Bunnymen are the fourth Mob 'in the mold' of Pigs. The other two are Merms and Walrus. *According to Kevin, Pigs and Bunnymen will probably fight each other (Although currently they don't). *Bunnymen are the sixth different type of follower the player can have. The others are Pigs, Smallbirds, Mandrakes, Baby Beefalo, and Chester. *Many of the friendly Bunnyman names are either plants (e.g. Brassica = cabbage, Celeriac = celery-root, Pimpernel/Tragopogon = flowers, Psoralea = tumbleweed) or atomic elements minus the -ium suffix (e.g. Europia, Gadolin, Neo/Praseodymia, Promethia, Scandius, Ytterbia). *When examining a rabbit hole, Wilson says: "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen." This might have been an inspiration for Bunnymen. *They seem to curiously look at the Player when they are in the Darkness. *Bunnymen were added in the Underground update. *Spiders eat Bunny Puffs, making it difficult to gather them with the Spiderhat. *They trigger Bee Mines. *Bunnymen will not follow you out of the cave when you exit it, unlike Chester . Names A list of known '''Bunnymen '''names: *Bolero *Brassica *Bunium *Celeriac *Carrot *Crusader *Daikon *Europia *Fred *Gadolin *Imperator *Ipomoea *Juwarot *Karotan *Microseris *Neodymia *Onward *Onwards *Parsnip *Pimpernel *Praseodymia *Promethia *Psoralea *Rabbit *Redhild *Scandius *Solanum *Suko *Topweight *Tragopogon *Uchon *Ullucus *Yam Daisy *Yellow *Ytterbia *Zingiber *Zino Gallery Bunnyman.png|A hungry Bunnyman. Bunnyman2.png|An average cave-dwelling Bunnyman. bunnysleep.png|Bunnymen sleep at day. Zino the bunny with straw hat.jpg|Bunnymen can wear hats. Bunny with minerhat.PNG|When Bunnymen's wear the Minerhat the hat will provide light. Bunny with tophat.PNG|A bunny with a dapper tophat. Evil Bunnyman.png|Possible hallucination appearance for Bunnymen, found in the game code.